The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to such a container in which two materials can be accommodated in separate chambers and then can be mixed with one another in a wider chamber, if necessary.
A great variety of containers of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. Two of them are disclosed, for instance, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,400 and the German Offenlegungschrift 2,707,464. These containers are sometimes not satisfactory in the sense of simplicity of manufacture, reliability of separation of the materials from one another, and provision of simple and at the same time reliable mixing of the materials and discharging of the latter.